


Good Morning, Beautiful

by wodniw_a



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay Cats, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodniw_a/pseuds/wodniw_a
Summary: Dustpelt just wants to cuddle with Fireheart.





	Good Morning, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of Cushfuddled's comic, Twin Shadows. I ordered it a month ago and it came into the mail today and ahhhhh I love it so much :'D I've changed a few things in the fic so that there's no spoilers :>

Dustpelt stole a glance at Fireheart, peering over his tail. He was tucked deeply into his nest, his denmates sleeping peacefully around him in the warrior's den.Soft snores filled the air and somewhere outside, crickets chirped. Dustpelt gazed longingly at the empty space in Fireheart's nest, his pelt feeling cold without the ginger warrior's presence beside him.

The tabby's ears twitched, his eyes searching for any movements that indicated that anyone was awake. Hearing and seeing nothing but sleeping cats, Dustpelt huffed out a relieved sigh and very carefully lifted himself off of the moss. He stepped carefully over a tail, paws sinking into the soft grass underneath them. He arrived at his destination, standing awkwardly over his snoozing mate.

Dustpelt's eyes burned metaphorical holes into Fireheart's fur as he pondered how to lay down without waking the ginger tom.

Inhaling deeply, Dustpelt stepped forwards, the tips of his paws prodding Fireheart's scruff. He lowered his body so that his side was pressing against his mate's back. His muscles froze at the contact and he waited with baited breath for the other tom to wake up. When he didn't move, Dustpelt sighed in relief and continued shifting himself so that he was curled around the smaller cat. His tawny tail intertwined with Fireheart's and he laid his chin down on the moss, muzzle nudged underneath his head, his nose twitching as he breathed in his mate's scent.

Dustpelt purred gently, eyes closing as he pressed closer to Fireheart, chest blossoming with a soothing warmth that helped to drag him into sleep.

.

He woke to the gentle, rhythmic strokes of a tongue lapping against his neck. Dustpelt blearily opened his eyes, blinking to focus his vision. Fireheart's bright orange pelt materialized, soft green eyes filled with affection as he ceased his grooming.

"Morning," The ginger tabby greeted, pressing their foreheads together, "Sleep well?"

Dustpelt hummed, nuzzling Fireheart's cheek, "Mmhmm. And good morning to you too."

The brown tabby then noticed their position. It seemed Fireheart had turned around either before or after waking up, their legs tangling together and fur pressed against the other's body. Dustpelt pushed a soft lick to the side of his muzzle, tail flicking lazily in content.

Morning light shone from the cracks in the den roof, painting Fireheart's fur a beautiful gold colour, the end strands lighting up like a flame. The amber tom look so irresistible and Dustpelt never wanted to leave his side.

The entrance rustled as Sandstorm poked her head into the den, voice cutting into the peaceful moment, "Dustpelt, Fireheart! Get up, you need to go on patrol!"

"Yes! We know," He snapped, retorting, not looking away from his mate.

Sandstorm grumbled as she left, her paw steps growing quiet.

Fireheart gently butted their heads together, purring in amusement, "We better go before Sandstorm claws our whiskers off."

"I know, I know," Dustpelt grumbled, pushing his nose against Fireheart's before standing up and stretching, his legs popping. He yawned and trotted out of the den, Fireheart pressing comfortably against his side as they walked.

Dustpelt couldn't wait cuddle his mate after hunting with him. His paws itched with impatience as they waited to be assigned to a patrol, standing together with their tailed intertwined.


End file.
